Magnes (3.5e Race)
Magne Summary::Humans with high-metal concentrations in their body, they are magnetically inclined. Personality Magnes are a particular breed of human and are nearly indistinguishable from them, save for a few small visual clues. Their personalities match that of the human population and as such, the only consistant feature among them is how variable they can be from one another. They do lean slightly towards lawful behaviors through nurture, not nature, as the magnes have become friendly with dwarven communities. Dwarves find the "earthtouched" magnes to be closer to dwarves, and magnes appreciate the craft of the dwarves, often becoming catalysts for technological progress in the otherwise slow moving or stagnant dwarven societies. Physical Description Magnes appear much like humans, though they tend towards shorter heights than your average man, and have darker or grayer skin tones. However, their bodies are infused with metal right into the bone. The metallic content inside your average magne would kill a human from heavy metal poisoning, but for the magne it is a normal trait which gives them superior durability, and a strange connection to the field of magnetics in the world. Small bits of metal sometimes breach the skin, commonly within the center of the forehead, giving the appearance that it is some metallic headpiece or jewelry. It is through these external bits that they gain the majority of their magnetic sensory abilities. Because of the metal, magnes are much heavier than your average human, surprising for any poor human who needs to lift one and underestimates the load. Relations Magnes are allies and enemies to many, as are their human kin. They do tend to get along better with dwarven cultures over elven cultures, and enjoy the technological gadgets of gnomes. The hum of machines often comes with the creation of various electrical and magnetic vibrations not found in nature, even though the creators are often unaware of the suble layer of experience they are providing their magne observers. Alignment Magnes can become any alignment, and tend mildly towards lawful alignments. Lands Magnes originally hailed from a human populated land called Magnesia, a land rich in lodestone. It is uncertain if the land itself affected the humans living there, or some manner of magical or technological advance or mishap had born them, but it was from this ancient nation the magnes spread, until the sands of time and history's inevitable march swallowed up the kingdom like so many others. Now, magnes can be found in any land populated by humans. Religion Magnes do not have a creation deity of their own, and as a race they are fairly young (at least compared to the extent of history). Magnes, rather, identify themselves as humans, just as wood and high elves are both elves at their core. Thus, magnes follow the gods of humanity and of the local region. Language Magnes speak Common, but it has been said that conversation between two magne are spiked with invisible magnetic pulses which the magne themselves understand. For them it is more of an accent than another language, the magnetic undertones adding emphasis and flavor to phrases which otherwise have none. Names As a human subrace, magne are named identically as their human kin. Racial Traits * , : With bones of steel and skin laced with iron, a magne is tough as they come. Their magnetic sensory organs give them a greater awareness of their surroundings, but it comes at the cost of less mobility from the weight. * Type::Humanoid: Magnes are humanoid, and actually count as human for any purpose, such as prestige classes or favored enemy. * Size::Medium: As Medium creatures, magnes have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Magne base land speed is 20 feet: Their own weight slows down their pace noticably. However, like dwarves, they counter this by also having the strength to carry weight easily. Magnes can move at this speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load (unlike other creatures, whose speed is reduced in such situations). * Magnes have a +1 bonus to their natural armor, as their flesh has the toughness of kevlar. * Add +1 to the save DC for all saving throws against electric and earth spells cast by magnes. This adjustment stacks with those from similar effects. * Attractor (Ex): Being largely composed of metal, a magne is treated as a metallic object for the purpose of spells and abilities which affect them. They also take a -2 penalty on saves against electrical spells and spell-like abilities. Magnes may still become druids, as their metallic content does not interfere with a druid's vows. * Dead Weight (Ex): Being unusually heavy has it's downsides. A magne takes a -4 penalty to jump and swim checks. * Iron Fist (Ex): Magnes which gain Improved Unarmed Strike can enhance their unarmed strike and any natural weapons they may aquire. Magnes also qualify for the warforged feats Cold Iron TraceryRoE, Silver TraceryRoE and Adamantine Tracery. * Iron Tough (Ex): Magnes are unusually durable. A magne gains 1 extra hp per HD. * Magnetics (Ex): Magnes have a magnetic sense of the world around them, able to feel it as one would feel with your hand. Magnes always know which direction is north, and can detect the emission of electrical energy from spells, machines, and living creatures, granting it blindsense of 20 ft. This blindsense continues to operate in a field of silence, but does not work on creatures with no bioelectrical activity, such as undead, most constructs, and incorporeal creatures. As the magne levels, the ability improves. At 4 HD, the magne gains an electrical based blindsense out to 40 ft. At 8 HD it becomes 60 ft. At 12 HD in addition to the 60 ft. of blindsense you gain 5 ft. of blindsight as your focus improves to pinpoint accuracy. At 16 HD the blindsight extends out to 10 ft. and the blindsense remains at 60 ft. At 20 HD the sight extends out to 20 ft. and blindsense remains at 60 ft. * Stability: A magne gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). * Magnes gain a +2 bonus on Appraise and Craft checks on items which use metal. * Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: Any. * Favored Class: . * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race